


The Screams from my Heart

by NightWitch14



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Craig's Emotions Shown, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Illustration, Love Confessions, M/M, Melancholy, Romance, Tweek's Panic Attack, cliche romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWitch14/pseuds/NightWitch14
Summary: Tweek is in a panicked, to the point of crying. No matter how much coffee he drinks, he still haven't calm down. His emotion is unstable and his heart is crying out to tell him what he wanted. He doesn't understand why this happens to him, it's suffocating and terrifying for Tweek. So he rely on someone, he went for Butters.Why didn't he go for Craig for help?Because He's the cause of Tweek's chaotic emotions.Side StoryofTreasure our Days





	The Screams from my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I like how I write Creek in [Treasure our Days: Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707981/chapters/31799034), the timeline is in their first year of Highschool.
> 
> The inspiration for this is from this cute video called [Happy Valentine's Day, I made a Creek](https://youtu.be/dMc8TePMhEQ). I don't watch Cosplay type of videos, but I come across this one from the recommending feed. It was so simple and cute~ I love it~

" **ACK!??** Why! why he's always in my head!? Why do have this bad feeling whenever people look at him like that!? Why being in this Fake relationship feels like I've been stabbed again and again! I-I'm scared! What's going on!? Why this happened!?" Tweek cried out as he started to panic as he drink his 13th coffee while trying to pull his hair out, but Butters stopped him pulling his hair. "Oh hamburgers, that's sounds terrible." Butters hold his hand and looked at him worriedly.

Things already complicated in a hurry at the Start of Highschool. Craig is popular around the school and have every students' attention and Tweek is pretty sure that it's not the same as the Asian and his townspeople supportive attention, it's completely different. Tweek noticed this from the girls eyeing Craig and now that Tweek and Craig known to be gay and together, a couple of guys were simple staring at Craig as well. This upset Tweek, but he knew that he have to let him go if Craig found someone he really like. But the thought of that breaks Tweek and made him even more confused. He found out being in this _'Make-Believe'_ relationship caused so much pain and blessed and he don't know why. Tweek doesn't handle or understand his feelings. He thought his unstable emotions is trying to hurt him, so he drinking a couple of coffee to make it fade away. But it's been getting worst through the day, making him avoid Craig for weeks because Tweek knows that Craig is the cause of this unstable emotions.

Tweek is downright terrified. He want to get rid of these feelings but he doesn't know how. So, he's depending on someone who is nice and patient, someone who possible understand emotions and able to give him the answers he need. All thought immediately through to Butters, he doesn't know if this is a good idea or not, but he's willing taking the risk. Which is why he's here in Butters' room.

Tweek stared at Butter for a moment and calms himself down for a bit as he shooked his head. "U-Um... N-Not too t-terrible... Sometimes i-it's feels good... warm.... I-I don't know! I don't... know... T-This is so c-confusing." Tweek can feel himself trembling as Butters rubbed Tweek's back carefully.

"You know what, I think your heart is trying to tell you something about Craig." Butter said brightly as Tweek tilted his head to Butters. Confusing him further when he mention the heart, then he shouted out. " **OH GOD!? I'M DYING OF A HEARTATTACK!?** " Butters shook his head as his bright smile still remain on his face.

"Tweek, It's okay to feel like this. It's always take time to understand what the heart, your feelings, is trying to tell you." Butters said softly as Tweek listen to him. Tweek then placed his hand on his chest and wondered. "M-My heart.... my feelings..." Tweek whispered as Butters nodded.

"Take your time to answer all the questions that your heart have given to you. Like why is Craig so different from your other friends and why he makes you feel warm. Once you answer those question, then you finally understand what your heart wants from you. Just take your time, there's no pressure." Butters said softly as he give a patient smiled. Tweek stared at him for a moment, taking in what he said and Tweek nodded.

"T-Take my t-time, N-No pressure..." Tweek said quietly as Butters nodded.

"Take your time and find out the reason why it's only Craig." Butter said, trying to make it sound much more simple to Tweek, which it works. Because Tweek nodded and repeated what he said. "R-Reason... why it's o-only Craig."

After their talk, Tweek left the house with a thoughtful expression. He still feel abit chaotic, but he's able to possibly piece out the _'reasons'_ why he's like this and hopefully this changed both Craig and himself.

xXx

"Hmm... What does it feel like when he's in my arms, still twitching... Sounds fun." Craig wondered as he petted Stripe. They only goes so far as to holding hands because if Craig try give Tweek hugs, he dashed off or if he give a simple cheek kiss for the show, Tweek keep his distance for the whole day. It is upsetting for Craig, but he always remind himself that this isn't real to Tweek. He sighed deeply.

Usually Craig doesn't care almost everything around him. He can flip off teachers, indifferent to all the random chaos that Cartman or the South Park created. The only things he cared about is Red Racer, Stripe and lastly, Tweek. Even though they're in a fake relationship, Craig feel like he needs Tweek so much in his life.

His warmth made Craig want to hold on in all eternity, his coffee scent that he always gets lost in, his gorgeous trembling pale body that is begging to be marked by Craig. His beautiful deep blue eyes that always reminded him of the galaxy, which he admired so much. His messy soft honey blond hair have always remind Craig of the sun, a soft warm sun that he can buried his whole face into and lastly his smile that have scorched his heart. Craig pretty sure that he'll get arrested being a hopeless creepy dork when it comes to Tweek, but he doesn't care.

Craig always denied his feeling for Tweek and the fact of being gay back when they were force to paired up together, but after years of spending time together and getting used to imagining the possibilities of him and Tweek. He given up and accept the fact that he's gay and have fallen for his fake boyfriend.

But there's a problem, Tweek is completely avoiding him.

Whenever Craig visits Tweek's home, he already left. Whenever he saw him in the cafeteria, Tweek finished his food and dashed off and lastly whenever he tries to talk to him, Tweek simple says nothing to him. It's upsetting, but Craig always saw a horrified look on Tweek's face whenever turned his blessful blue eyes towards Craig. He even noticed how Tweek's body trembled in fear of being hurt whenever Craig tries to get close to him. To see Tweek cowering like a broken and scared guinea pig is heartbreaking for Craig.

This is the first time this ever happened other than their fake break up and makeup. Craig doesn't remember doing anything bad to Tweek. They talked, they play games together and even studied together. The last time they spend time together is when Tweek was playing Stripe and that's all there is... he hoped.

Craig sighed deeply as he rolled over on his bed and saw Stripe sleeping peacefully in his cage. Craig chuckled remembering how he got Stripe #4.

Tweek was twitchily giving him his birthday present and when Craig lifted up the cover of his present, Stripe was running around excitedly when the little animal saw Craig, so much that Tweek accidentally slips the present box with Stripe in it. Tweek and Craig tried to catch Stripe, but Stripe jumped on Tweek's hair and both of the boys end up headbutting each other. It was painfully and funny at the time. After the headbutt, Tweek was in a panic when he didn't find Stripe in their arms, so he was trying to find him while Stripe was sleeping in his hair. Craig pointed out where Stripe is, the honey blond was relieved as he carefully put the sleepy Stripe in his arms and smiled softly.

Craig loves those beautiful moments of Tweek and Stripe. A valuable treasure that meant to be treated like royalty. He'll do anything for them, anything for Tweek to be happy and safe. Craig decided what to do tomorrow and hopefully, the distance will end well.

xXx

" **BUTTERS!!!** " Tweek screeched out to him, scaring the poor boy on his locker. "Oh, Hiya, Tweek." Butters smiled normally as he closed his locker. Every students were about to go home since it's the end of the day, but they were focused on Tweek and Butters, wondering what's going on between those two. But Tweek quickly ignored them and ran up to him. "I-I need to talk to you! Let's go!" Tweek exclaimed as he practically dragged Butters, Butters didn't mind as he looks back and saw someone familiar glaring at them from the distance.

Craig saw all of it and he is beyond pissed.  
Tweek always bring in the best and worst of Craig and right now the Craig's malicious glare that have created blue sparks, have already scared his admirers. He tries to calm himself so he doesn't use his eye laser, but the bubbling anger inside of him is still there. Craig tried to follow them but already lost them. "Where the f-ck are they!?" Craig tsked and run around the school trying to find them.

Today was supposed to be the day when can carefully talk to Tweek of what's going on, but now, He wants an explanation and he wants it badly. He wants to know why Tweek end up avoiding him and why he depending on Butters. Craig already feel the taste of jealousy and frustration within him. Craig supposed to be Tweek's emotional support, He supposed to be the one that Tweek can depend on whenever things are too much for the blond coffee lover. Giving Tweek everything he needs and yet, He chooses Butters. It hurts, but Craig knows very damn well that he's not giving up on finding his answers.

xXx

"Butters... I-I'm in love with him... I'm in love with Craig Tucker." Tweek confessed as Butters smiled excitedly. He then asked a question that Tweek is prepared to answer. "Why do you think you love him? What makes you so sure of this~?" Even though Butters tries to sound calm, he can't help but be excited about this.

"I-I love him. I know I love him because He's Craig. The same dork who believed in me. Who treats me like a human. I admired how he passionately talks about going to space, I love how he act childish when he showed me Red Racer, I love how he cared so much for Stripe... Craig... Craig help me to create a little world, a peaceful, quiet world full of shining stars waiting for us to admire them, care for them, give them special meaning that only Craig and I can understand. Without him, I feel like my world is falling apart. Losing him and seeing him with someone else is what I'm scared the most! I-I mean I do want him to be happy! C-Craig i-is li-like a s-shining bright s-star, were everyone g-gaze upon him and I'm s-so much like a broken s-star, meant to be f-forgotten... B-But I do-don't want t-to give him a-away! I-I-I want t-tell him all t-this, b-but..." Tweek voice slowly startled to tremble as tears started to fall. Butters looks at him worried as he walked up to him and about rubbed his back, but stopped when Butters noticed something behind them and about to say something, but interrupted by Tweek.

"I... I don't want to continue this anymore... Believing in us... Believing in the possibility of me and Craig being real... I don't want to keep believing... The simple word of 'Fake' hurts me... I want us to be real... I want it so badly. I want Craig... so... badly..." Tweek said miserably as more tears fall. Tweek wants to fall, fall deep into the abyss where no one can find him. But then, he felt warm arms wrapped around Tweek passionately, holding him close. Tweek panicked when he realised that someone else is with them. He felt something on his shoulder. He slowly noticed something blue, a familiar blue chullo that Tweek always recognized through the years and still admire it. Tweek wasn't sure what to do, so he glanced over to Butters, who squealing happily so much from this. Tweek swallows his fear and used a little courage to call out the stranger.

"C...Craig...?" Tweek whimpered as he felt the arms that wrapped around him tightens. A small silence was formed as Butters sneakily left the room, causing Tweek to be more panicked.

"You have no idea... how much you made me happy right now. I want us to be real, too.... because I love you so damn much" He finally spoke, whispering his deep voice very close to Tweek's ear making him trembled, but Tweek turned himself toward the man he loved so much without breaking the hug. It was Craig, it is really him, giving Tweek a large grin with his face flushed red. Tweek couldn't help but to smile back, tears still fall but for a different reason. "I-I love you... I love you, Craig. I-" Tweek was interrupted by a sudden warmth on his lips as his eyes were wide in shock. He received a small innocent kiss from his boyfriend.

Small, but truly special.  
Craig pulled back, wiping Tweek's tears with his thumbs and then showered his adorable blond with even more kisses, from the forehead, cheek and his messy hair causing Tweek to laugh. He faced Tweek once again and smiled happily as the honey blond feel warmth spread through his body to his face and smiled back joyfully. "I know, babe. I love you always."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I made this Creek fanfiction or why the title sounded like a horror fanfic. OuO"  
> I'm sorry for this bad fanfic. >~<"


End file.
